Penny Dreadful (comic book)
Penny Dreadful Comic Book Series is a series produced by Titan Comics in association with Showtime.Penny Dreadful-Comic Book Series on Showtime The comic book series is divided into two main arcs. The first, published as of May 11, 2016, it consists of five issues and is a prequel to the first season. The second comic book series is divided into three volumes, subtitled "The Awakening", "The Beauteous Evil", and "The Victory of Death"; it is the canonical continuation of the third and final season of Penny Dreadful. Premises Penny Dreadful is presented in comic form for the first time! This prequel comic series reveals the terrifying events that led Sir Malcolm Murray, Sembene, and Vanessa Ives to try and find her missing childhood friend, Mina Harker, and exposes the true nature of the vampiric monsters infesting Victorian London. Beautifully realized by Louie De Martinis and written by the series scriptwriters. Penny Dreadful: Prequel From TV series writers Krysty Wilson Cairns, Chris King, and Andrew Hinderaker, with illustrations by Louie De Martinis, this particular story fills in many of the story gaps from the very first season of the show. Centered on Sir Malcolm Murray—a famous British 19th-century adventurer—and his companion, the mysterious Vanessa Ives, the duo set out to rescue Murray’s daughter Mina from the clutches of a sinister “Master” vampire who, although unnamed, we know to be Dracula. It’s mentioned very briefly in the series, but this Master vampire had Mina abducted from side of her new husband, a man named Jonathan Harker. This is a name that should be very familiar to anyone who has read or seen an adaptation of Dracula before. TITAN COMICS’ PENNY DREADFUL TAKES US BACK TO THE DEMIMONDE (REVIEW) Volume 1: The Awakening Penny Dreadful: The Awakening, a sequel series exploring the aftermath of the events which transpired in the dramatic final episode. Here, six months have passed and Ethan Chandler is plagued by the death of his lover, Vanessa, whom he murdered per her request for the greater good. Feeling lost, devoid of purpose and unable to move on, little does he know that his doom and gloom will soon be exacerbated when a new threat arrives London with destruction on its mind. Elsewhere, in Egypt, Mr. Lyle and the Duke of Kent discover a sarcophagus whilst rummaging through a tomb boasting hieroglyphics which warn of disaster. Nothing good ever comes from meddling with the dead in these scenarios, but in this case the consequences could bring about the end of days. Written by series producer Chris King with illustrations by Jesus Hervas, The Awaking is already shaping up to be a successor on par with Showtime’s cult phenomenon. Penny Dreadful:The Awaking - The Aftermath to season three's finale Artist's Edition Relieve the special art edition of the first volume of ongoing Penny Dreadful: Awakening series in the stunning black & white art edition. Showcasing the mesmerising original artwork of Jesus Hervas, this black & white art edition of Penny Dreadful: The Awakening captures the aesthetic and atmosphere of the television show while bringing an original story to life. Volume 2: The Beauteous Evil Volume 3: The Victory of Death Gallery PD Issue-1 cover A.jpg|Issue#1 Cover A PD Issue-1 cover B.jpg|Issue#1 Cover B PennyDreadful 1 COVER C.jpg|Issue#1 Cover C PennyDreadful 1 COVER D.jpg|Issue#1 Cover D PennyDreadful 1 COVER E.jpg|Issue#1 Cover E PennyDreadful 1 Books A Million MSAUVAGE.jpg|Issue #1 Books A Million cover PennyDreadful Newbury-Comics.jpg|Issue#1 Newbury Comics cover PennyDreadful 1 FPCover Ben Oliver1.jpg|Forbidden Planet / Jetpack Comics Store Variant: Ben Oliver PD Issue-1 cover reprint.jpg|Penny Dreadful #1 (2nd Printing) PD issue-2 cover A.jpg|Issue#2 Cover A PD issue-2 cover B.jpg|Issue#2 Cover B PD issue-2 cover C.jpg|Issue#2 Cover C PD Issue-3 cover A.jpg|Issue#3 Cover A PD Issue-3 cover B.jpg|Issue#3 Cover B PD Issue-3 cover C.jpg|Issue#3 Cover C PD Issue-4 cover A.jpg|Issue#4 Cover A PD Issue-4 cover B.jpg|Issue#4 Cover B PD Issue-4 cover C.jpg|Issue#4 Cover C PD Issue-5 cover A.jpg|Issue#5 Cover A PD Issue-5 cover B.jpg|Issue#5 Cover B PD Issue-5 cover C.jpg|Issue#5 Cover C PennyDreadfulAwaking 1A.jpg|Penny Dreadful:Awakening #1A PennyDreadfulAwaking 1B.jpg|Penny Dreadful:Awakening #1B PennyDreadfulAwaking 1C.jpg|Penny Dreadful:Awakening #1C PennyDreadfulAwaking 1D.jpg|Penny Dreadful:Awakening #1D (Rob Davis) Penny-Dreadful-1-cover-E-Shane-Pierce.jpg|Penny Dreadful:Awakening #1E (S.Pierce) Penny-Dreadful-1-cover-F-Louie-De-Martinis.jpg|Penny Dreadful:Awakening #1F (L. De Martinis) PennyDreadfulAwaking 2A.jpg|Penny Dreadful:Awakening #2A PD Awakening issue 2 cover B.jpg|Penny Dreadful:Awakening #2B PD Awakening issue 2 cover C.jpg|Penny Dreadful:Awakening #2C PD Awakening issue 2 cover D.jpg|Penny Dreadful:Awakening #2D PennyDreadfulAwaking 3A.jpg||Penny Dreadful:Awakening #3A PD Awakening -3B.jpg|Penny Dreadful:Awakening #3B PD Awakening-3C.jpg|Penny Dreadful:Awakening #3C PD Awakening -3D.jpg|Penny Dreadful:Awakening #3D PD Awakening issue 4 draftcover.jpg|Penny Dreadful:Awakening #4A PD Awakening -4B.jpg|Penny Dreadful:Awakening #4B PD Awakening -4C.jpg|Penny Dreadful:Awakening #4C Videos Chris King and Krysty Wilson-Cairns on Titan's New Penny Dreadful Comic Series Penny Dreadful Comic Time-Lapse Art Drawing The Creature Penny Dreadful RETURNS in Comics! TEASER TRAILER Penny Dreadful RETURNS in Comics! FULL TRAILER Trivia * Before the show's third season dramatic finale, show creator John Logan talked about the possibility of Penny Dreadful surviving as a comic book series. References Category:Penny Dreadful Comic Books